Si Je sers à quelque chose !
by Les jumeaux Weasley
Summary: Et bien imaginez un Ron en pleine période de doute, une Hermione rusée et coquine, un Harry complètement accro à sa rouquine d'amour, et vous aurez un très bref aperçu de ce one où les deux auteurs vous énonce certaines vérités sur Harry


Ron était furieux… Sa journée était des plus pathétique : Tout commença par une pluie battante qui l'empêcha de s'entraîner convenablement à son sport préféré… Le Quidditch -et auquel il excelle, bien entendu !-. Traînant des pieds, il s'était rendu à son cours de potion. Bien évidemment, il n'eut pas le temps de pénétrer dans l'antre du 'Diable' –c'est Tchoupi-Roguy ça !- qu'il se fit sandwicher par deux Serpentards : Crabe et Goyle. Le 'Big Boss', Malefoy avait ensuite essayé de lui faire subir la pire des tortures… Un pelotage de son entre jambe en règle, l'horreur absolue ! Quoique, ce faciès de fouine n'était pas des plus désagréable pour qui était en pleine période de 'J'suis grave en manque !'… Bref, après une rapide évaluation de sa position précaire – Mais si souvenez-vous, Crabe et Goyle joue à 'collé serré' avec notre pauvre rouquin ! – Il s'était énervé et avait hurlé de l'aide à qui le voudrait… Sa seule réponse lui fut donnée par un Roguy très en forme,

- _Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor… La raison ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, il m'en faut une… Maudite paperasse !... Je vous hais !… Ah non, cela n'est pas constructif comme remarque ! Attendez j'ai mieux… Vous êtes trop bruyant !... Parfait, c'est clair, concis et complètement justifié ! _We love you forever Snapy !

_Pauvre con !_ Oh ! Tu perds la tête le Troll, retire ça immédiatement, petit merdeux !

Se dit Ron, en fixant l'immonde créature s'en retourner vers son cachot. Il voulait de l'aide, pas un cinglé névrosé qui pensait que la flagellation était le meilleur remède pour faire rentrer des données importantes dans le crâne de ses élèves 'adorés'. Mais bon sang de bois ! Où pouvait donc se trouver Harry ?…

_Jamais là quand il faut celui-là ! Il doit très certainement, être en train de vérifier l'haleine de ma frangine !_ Et oui, cela te ramène à la platitude de ton existence, à ton absence totale de vie sexuelle et au grand vide affectif que tu dois ressentir en cet instant précis

A la pensée de sa douce et gentille petite sœur occupée à jouer au 'docteur' et 'plus si affinités' – Et nous savons tous, comme elles sont nombreuse !- avec l'Elu, le Survivor, le Sauveur, le Tombeur, le Magnifique, l'Extraordinaire… et accessoirement, son meilleur pote… Harry Potter, le rouquin sentit sa musculature puissante Note des auteurs : Alors, oui, nous vous prévenons de suite, Ronald est canon dans cette histoire : pectoraux bien dessinés, des fesses superbes, une chevelure rousse magnifique accrochant la lumière de la plus exquise façon et l'œil bleu envoûtant se bander… Il se débarrassa en un tourne main des 'peloteurs de service' à base de coups de poings et de kicks… Et oui, la Magie étant inutile pour notre 'super Ronnie'!

Le calvaire de Ronald ne s'acheva point là –cela serait trop facile et quelle serait le but de cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?- Le cours de potion se passa d'une façon habituelle pour notre charmant jeune homme : Plantage d'ingrédients, sabotage du cours en faisant exploser son chaudron – Il allait ENCORE se faire enguirlander par son hystérique de mère !- puis un lynchage en public par Rogue armé de son fouet ! Re-note des auteurs : Roguounet est un sadomasochiste assumant complètement sa bi-séxualité et son penchant pour les elfes de maisons… Il a laissé sa baguette au vestiaire et son meilleur ami est un long fouet aux lanières de cuir… Oh oui, vas-y fouette nous ! Oups, désolées, nous nous égarons. Donc, le cours s'acheva sur cette note optimiste, et oui, Ronald adorait être fouetté… Mais, cela ne devait pas être ébruité ! Cependant, tout laissait présager que son humeur n'allait pas s'améliorer, Dobby vint lui chercher des noises après le dîner. Il lui aurait bien mis la main dans sa tronche de gnome, mais impossible, il avait promis à une certaine amie de ne plus jamais maltraiter ces répugnantes créatures. Bon, d'accord, la dernière fois il en avait tué trois… Mais comme il l'avait dit à Hermione :

_- J'l'ai pas fait exprès ! _ Pour sûr, ta baguette a m-a-l-e-n-c-o-n-t-r-e-u-s-e-m-e-n-t transpercé ces pauvres bougres

Ron chercha donc un exutoire à sa frustration, à sa colère, à son immaturité chronique, à son hypothétique 'mais si je sers à quelque chose !' et à son manque flagrant de courage, en se rendant dans sa Salle Commune.

Lui qui pensait y être tranquille, dut déchanter rapidement. Un regroupement de jeunes filles surexcitées tentèrent de l'emmener de force dans un coin obscur, elles tenaient dans leurs mains des pots de pâte à tartiner –Dont nous tairons le nom ! Pas de pub- Il ne fallait pas être élèves à Serdaigle pour comprendre que ces furies étaient en manque de chocolat, de noisettes et de mâles ! Plusieurs léchouilles, coups de dents, griffures et morsures plus tard, notre pauvre rouquin arriva à s'extirper de ces satanées femelles en chaleur et se rhabilla bien vite. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il commit sa 'fatal error'. En tentant d'enfiler ses chaussettes à la 'va vite', il se cogna le doigt de pied contre l'encoignure d'une porte –Placée judicieusement par nos soins pour faire un peu avancer l'histoire !- Attrapant son pied à deux mains, il cria de douleur et jura bruyamment,

- _Saloperie de porte… J'vais t'éclater ! _Mais oui bien sûr, au fait, cette porte est en chêne massif, tu vas souffrir si tu fais cela mon 'tit bout !

Pourtant, un éclair de génie lui fit choisir une autre cible pour laver sa fierté bafouée – Bah ouais, il se bousille le pied devant une flopé de filles à moitié nues, pas cool, surtout qu'elles se foutent bien de lui là !- Un réflexe vieux comme le monde le fit 'shooter' dans la première chose qui lui passa sous la main… Enfin, façon de parler puisque la dite 'chose' se trouva être un chat orange… Gloups !... Le matou de sa Dulcinée, atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin et ne se releva pas,

_- Et alors, d'façon, j'voulais m'le faire depuis longtemps… Bah c'est fait !_ Oui, mais bon, tu ne te mets pas en position de force face à l'ébouriffée là… De plus, il est évident que les autres donzelles vont te balancer à Hermy !

Vaguement inquiet, non pour l'animal mais pour les gâteries que son 'castor d'amour' refuserait certainement de lui administrer après un tel affront - Car après tout, elle restait son fantasme inassouvie en se refusant éternellement à lui- il s'approcha du cadavre de la carpette. Il tâta du bout du pied la pauvre bête et reçu un coup de griffe de la part du monstre… Cette vieille ruse de sioux n'avait pas été anticipée par le rouquin… Il fut tenté de 'finir' à coup de lattes l'odieux félin mais décida, au dernier moment, de lui laisser la vie sauve… Pour l'instant !... Se disant, qu'il était temps pour lui d'en finir avec cette journée interminable et cauchemardesque _Merci aux auteurs_ … De rien mon cœur !, il se dirigea vers son dortoir d'un pas rapide...

oooOooo

De son côté, Hermione avait passé une journée ordinaire. Elle avait reçu avec toute la modestie dont elle était capable, c'est-à-dire aucune, les éloges du professeur Flitwick. Celui-ci, subjugué par la rapidité à laquelle elle arrivait à maîtriser les sortilèges qu'il leur enseignait, n'avait pas tarit son admiration devant l'intelligence, la vivacité, la magnificence, les jambes interminables, le beau regard expressif, les courbes alléchantes de son corps d'adolescente Oh ! Stop pervers, vieux cochon, saligot… de sa jeune élève. Elle avait obtenue –Bien entendu, et sans l'aide de piston comme certain, hein Malefoy !- un Optimale en Métamorphose. Elle sortit ravie de son cours sous le regard haineux de tout le reste de la classe, qui avait reçu une tonne de devoirs supplémentaire pour avoir échoué là où 'Miss-parfaite-et-j'me-la-pète' avait brillé. Elle était certaine d'avoir éblouie l'ensemble de ses petits camarades, Ron étant son meilleur public, elle lui avait lancé un petit clin d'œil au passage – Bah, ouais, toujours rabaisser les plus faibles que soit, sinon où est le plaisir ?-

Marchant fièrement et la tête haute, elle savait parfaitement que nombre d'entres eux, lui enviait son intelligence et son immense savoir… Ce qu'elle ne savait pas en revanche, c'est qu'ils fomentaient régulièrement divers complots pour se débarrasser d'elle. Malheureusement pour eux, la préfète des Gryffondor était coriace, elle avait échappé à l'électrocution dans son bain, la noyade dans le lac noir, la pendaison avec sa cravate et se faire étouffer par un coussin amical durant son sommeil… Ne restait plus qu'une dernière option : La livrer sur un plateau d'argent à 'Voldy and Co'… Ils y réfléchissaient encore !

Entre deux cours, elle avait réussit à recruter –à force d'arguments mais surtout, de nombreuses menaces- un nouveau membre pour la S.A.L.E, qui n'était autre que Neville… Et oui, les faibles sont toujours les premiers à tomber. Puis, avec moins d'efforts, elle avait également réussi à enrôler Luna, qui représentait magnifiquement les blondes dans toute leur splendeur. Et pour finir en beauté cette magnifique journée, elle avait confirmé son statut de 'Miss-je-sais-tout-et-je-vous-défi-de-prétendre-le-contraire', lors de son cours de potions, en étalant à longueur de temps sa science sans que l'on lui est demandé son avis, perdant au passage une bonne dizaine de points. Mais peu importait, la perte de point n'était pas essentielle… Par contre, gonfler tout le monde y comprit le prof, était nettement plus jouissif ! D'ailleurs c'était son sport préféré ! Celui-ci et le 'sport en chambre', bien sûr !

Elle assista tout de même à la leçon de fouet de Roguy sur Ronny, en jubilant intérieurement. Elle se traita tout de même de 'petite voyeuse' en remarquant que la vue des lanières de cuir léchant le dos musculeux du rouquin, lui faisait sentir une soudaine envie de latex et de menottes… Bref, concentration ! Elle était en cours et non avec son meilleur ami : Monsieur-Vibro-Tout-Puissant !

Ce fut dans l'optique de retrouver ce dernier Son vibro, pas le fouet hein !, qu'elle se précipita vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor à la fin de la journée. Cependant, à peine eut-elle passé le portrait de la 'grosse Diva', que plusieurs greluches peu vêtues, se jetèrent sur elle. Parmi le brouhaha que provoquèrent les dix récits simultanés et peu cohérents, Hermione réussit tout de même à comprendre l'essentiel : Recouvert de chocolat… Trop bon… Ron…coup…Pattenrond… Bon les premières paroles lui allumèrent des petites étoiles de gourmandise dans les yeux… Vite éteintes à la pensée de son chat planant à travers la pièce. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle reconnut le superbe fessier de Ron… Minute ! Cela n'était pas le sujet, il devait s'expliquer pour Pattenrond,

- _RONALD BILUIS WEASLEY !_ On t'avait prévenu Ronny… Une Hermy en rogne est pire que Voldy

Ce cri strident arrêta le rouquin qui s'apprêtait à trouver refuge dans son dortoir, et indiqua –par la même occasion- aux potiches un peu trop bavardes, qu'il était temps pour elles de lever le camp – Et oui, barrez-vous quoi ! - Tournant le dos à la salle, le corps de Ron se tendit en entendant Hermione approcher à grands pas. Que faire ? La fuite ? Ce n'était plus possible… Il devait se résigner et faire son testament,

_ Je lègue mon magnifique corps à la Science, toutes mes cartes de Chocogrenouille à Harry, mon balai à Ginny et…Ah bah, c'est tout..._ Et ta bêtise congénitale ? Ah non, cela personne n'en voudra !

- _Viens ici !_ Grogna Hermione une fois arrivée en bas de l'escalier. Ouais, vas-y fiche lui un raclée !

_- J'suis pas ton chien !_ T'as les boules plutôt !

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Harry, l'Elu, le Survivor, le Sauveur, le Tombeur, l'Orgasmique, la Bombe Atomique…

- _STOOOP !_

- _Qui a-t-il Harry ?_ Oui, quoi ?!

- _Euh... Rien, j'ai cru qu'on parlait de moi mais j'ai du rêver_.

Mouais… Je disais donc, avant que l'autre ingrat ne me coupe, que : Ce fut le moment que choisit le balafré pour montré sa face de Troll. Non, c'est pas ça, Hermione est copine avec lui, donc il lui faut une attitude chaleureuse nuancée d'inquiétude :

- _Il ne faut pas rendre cela à la légère Harry ! _dit précipitamment Hermione tout en s'approchant de lui. Mais quelle emmerdeuse celle-ci aussi ! Tu le confortes dans sa position de 'je-suis-le-plus-malheureux-du-monde-entier' là !

- _C'est sûrement Voldemort qui essaie d'entrer dans ton esprit ! Je vais faire des recherches _Sur quoi ?_ Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est MOI le cerveau, toi tu ne dois te soucier que des combats, et Ron… Bah c'est Ron !_

- _PARDON ?!_ Hurla le rouquin en s'approchant d'eux. Elle n'a pas complètement tort !

- _Il faut dire que tu n'es pas vraiment utile Ron !_ Bien envoyé… Vas-y fais-lui payer le coup de pied à ta bestiole !

- _Tu te fous de moi ?! Et la partie d'échec où j'ai failli y rester ?! Pas important ça peut-être ?_ Bah ouais, faut quand même pas lui retirer son SEUL triomphe !

- _Oui Ron, mais tu ne t'es pas beaucoup activé depuis !_ Roukmoutte One Point… L'hisurte Two Points

- _Et la bataille au département des mystères ?! Hein !_ Tu t'enfonces Ron-chou !

- _Tu plaisantes ! Neville a été plus efficace que toi !_ Merci Hermione de dire tout haut ce que nous pensons tout bas !

- _Tu peux parler ! T'as rien foutu à part tomber dans les vapes face au premier Mangemort !_ Ahhhh et c'est une magnifique remontée de la part du jeune Weasley… Il égalise donc avec cette superbe bassesse…

- _J'vais me l'faire !_ C'est-à-dire ? Dans le sens 'j'vais l'décalquer et découper son corps en rondelles' ou 'j'vais lui arracher ses vêtements et le violer à même le sol' ?!

Hermione voulut sauter sur Ron, mais Harry -grâce à des années de pratique- eut le réflexe de la retenir par le col de sa robe de sorcière. Les mains tendues vers le rouquin, la pauvre se débattit de toutes ses forces. Elle lança de magnifiques insultes en direction de Ron qui se contenta de lui tourner le dos et de se mettre une main sur la fesse droite En voilà des façons… Manquez vraiment de respect à la gent féminine !. Harry, habitué à leurs joutes verbales, chantonna une comptine dans sa tête Allez chantons tous en coeur : Une puce, un poux, assis sur un tabouret, jouaient aux cartes, la puce perdait… La puce en colère attrapa le poux, le jeta par terre, lui tordit le cou… Bref, passons ! . Mais tout de même, le petit corps chaud de sa meilleure copine, lové contre lui, lui rappela ce pourquoi il était là. Il se pencha vers la brunette et lui mordilla le cou, histoire d'attirer son attention Et d'en profiter un peu au passage !. Toute la colère de la 'lèche-botte' retomba et elle se laissa faire en ronronnant doucement. Harry était et resterait son premier amour, même si cette pétasse de rouquine occupait maintenant une place de choix dans le cœur de son héros. Pas grave ! Parfois, ils lui donnaient quelques miettes à grignoter… La dernière fois, elle avait eu le droit de lécher le pied de son 'Dieu' durant une soirée particulièrement arrosée de whisky-pur-feu. Prête à passer à l'attaque sur n'importe quel endroit où il voudrait bien la renverser, Hermione se mordit la lèvre supérieure, et écouta attentivement son fantasme lui parler à l'oreille,

- _Hermione, j'aimerai de demander quelque chose !_ Quoi ? son corps, vas-y, elle en crève d'envie !

- _Tout !... Demande moi TOUT ce que tu veux !_ Ça fait un peu désespéré là !

- _Et bien avec Ginny, nous voulons…_ Quoi ? Rompre ? Ô joie ! _… Passer à la vitesse supérieure dans nos ébats… _T'es en train de lui proposer un truc à trois ? _… Nous voudrions pimenter notre vie sexuelle…_ Alors, il faut tout de même souligner que Ron est vert de rage là ! _… J'ai entendu dire que tu possédais des accessoires tous plus excitants les uns que les autres ! _C'est bien flatte la, elle adore ça !

- _Oh ! Euh oui, j'ai quelques petites choses qui pourraient convenir à ta traînée… Pardon à Ginny !_ Déçue Hermy-jolie ?

Frustrée, dégoûtée, écoeurée, larmoyante, la pauvre 'jetée en trente secondes montre en main' lança un 'Accio sex toys' en direction de son dortoir. Aussitôt, une grosse malle vola dans les airs et atterrit aux pieds des Gryffondor. Hermione l'ouvrit et fit découvrir toute l'étendue de son savoir en matière de plaisir solitaire… Sa collection de Godemichés étant impressionnante bah oui, lorsque l'on fantasme à mort sur quelque chose, on oublie tout le reste !. Harry se pencha et farfouilla un instant dans le coffre… Pour en extirper une paire de menottes… Très fier de sa trouvaille, il s'imagina à la merci d'une Ginny déchaînée et sanguinaire Oui, la cadette de la 'Roukmoutte family' étant un vampire non déclaré. Heureux comme un pape, il enlaça étroitement Hermione –Sous le regard meurtrier du pauv' Ron-chon !- puis l'embrassa profondément pour lui prouver sa reconnaissance éternelle,

- _Je ne sais pas comment te remercier !_ Nous, nous le savons !

- _Et bien tu pourrais peut-être m'emmener avec toi ! Je serai sage promis ! Je me contenterai de regarder, juré !_ Mais ouais, c'est ça… Tu le prends pour un con ou quoi ?

- _Nan !_ Oui, non pas cool… Elle ne se rend pas compte de la difficulté à écrire une scène érotique à trois !

Les cris, les pleurs, les menaces, les suppliques et les cajoleries de Hermione n'eurent aucun effet sur un Harry déterminé. Il s'enfuit pratiquement en courant hors de la Salle Commune. Sans doute pour rejoindre l'autre planche-à-pain de rouquine ! Hermione renifla bruyamment et tenta de se consoler en louchant sur son décolleté… Mais, enfin, c'était impensable que Harry lui préfère cette gamine pré pubère qui ne portait que des brassières alors que Hermione, elle, faisait un bon bonnet D. T'exagère pas un peu, là ?

Ron voulu profiter du peu d'attention que lui portait son amie pour s'esquiver, mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire un mouvement que Hermione fit volte-face. Le rouquin s'émerveilla comme à chaque fois devant la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui. La colère l'embellissait et il fallait avouer que la récente découverte sur l'appétit sexuel de Hermione, lui donnait une envie irrésistible de la jeter à même le sol et de ravager son corps jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Imaginant ce que serait ces trois minutes de pure extase, Ron vit avec horreur son amie prendre une grande inspiration,

_Non ! N'ouvre pas la… Non ! Pas ça… N'ouvre pas la bou…_ Pourrais-tu être un peu plus clair mon chaton !

- _Ronald ! Tu pensais peut-être pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ?!_ Pas vraiment, mais il a le mérite d'essayer au moins !

Trop tard… Encore une fois, elle allait briser tous ses fantasmes en le sermonnant pendant prés d'une heure. Quand comprendrait-elle ENFIN qu'une femme n'était pas faite pour parler, et encore moins elle. Mais peut-être ignorait-elle le concept de 'soit belle et ferme-là' Et notre main dans la tronche, tu la veux ?, devait-il le lui enseigner ? Non, son côté féministe-libéraliste, la ferait s'insurger d'une telle évidence et elle passerait encore des heures à parler, alors que lui, voulait en finir au plus vite. Il pratiqua donc une technique qu'il avait développée depuis des années pendant les cours. Son visage afficha un air sérieux et concentré, pendant que son esprit s'échappait vers tout autre chose. Et alors que Hermione – dans son monologue interminable- était passé de 'Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Pattenrond ?' à 'Tu n'auras jamais tes ASPIC'. Ron, lui, pensait à sa belle-sœur : Fleur… Il avait enfin réussit à obtenir plus qu'un simple baiser sur le front lors des dernières vacances scolaires. Et oui, son frangin étant maintenant une espèce de loup-garou à mi-temps, il ne s'intéressait plus à sa jeune épouse… Bill avait une préférence pour les vieilles femmes desséchées… Pauvre Fleur ! Mais Ron avait su la réconforter de la meilleure façon en la butinant joyeusement dans le grenier du Terrier. Bon ok, la Goule avait maté mais quelle importance !

Un coup sur le sommet de son crâne le fit revenir à la réalité… Enfin, la réalité !... Disons plutôt que Hermione s'énervait toute seule là ! Elle se mit à l'engueuler de plus belle en le traitant de,

- _Crétin ! Dégénéré ! Bouse de Dragon ! Fiente d'hippogriffe ! Oeil de poulpe !_ Celui-ci est de Fred, oui, je sais, c'est pourri !

Là, ça y était, la coupe était pleine, Ronald en avait vraiment ras-la-baguette de se faire rabaisser par 'l'amour de sa vie'… _Trop c'est trop !_ C'est surtout que tu ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre !, il fit un pas en direction de la jeune fille et lui attrapa le bras. Elle parut surprise de cette réaction Bah ouais, pour une fois qu'il fait pas l'autiste, cela peut surprendre !, mais continua tout de même à lui pourrir la vie en l'emmerdant de la plus exquise façon avec ses insultes dignes du tavernier de 'La tête du Sanglier'. Espérant plus que tout au monde qu'elle la ferme une bonne fois pour toute, il lui empoigna la nuque et s'empara de ses lèvres,

_Ouf ! Enfin, un peu de silence… Hum, elle sent la fraise !_ Vive le gloss parfumé

Il la serra contre lui et se dit que la partie était gagnée en entendant le petit 'Humpf-re-mph' de son 'tendron'. Repérant, le canapé moelleux derrière eux, il souleva Hermione dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le sofa, sans mettre un terme à son baiser ravageur, il l'allongea tendrement et glissa sa langue mutine et curieuse dans la bouche fraîche et onctueuse de son 'aimée'. Enfin il la tenait dans ses bras, enfin, il allait lui faire l'amour Oui, super, dans un lieu de passage et sur un clic-clac défoncé. Il relâcha quelque peu son étreinte et caressa les jambes nues et interminables de son amie,

_Wouah… Qu'elle est douce !_ Bon oh ! Tu vas nous faire tes réflexions à deux balles à chaque effleurement où tu te décides à passer la seconde ?

Un coup de coude dans ses côtes le fit sursauter et en sentant le genou de sa Dulcinée heurter ses attributs masculins, Ron tomba au sol en se tenant 'Popole et compagnie' Mais c'est pas vrai ! c'est quoi encore cette expression, tu pourrais être un peu plus poétique Fred !. Là pour sûr, après un coup pareil, il ne pourrait jamais avoir de gosses, mais déjà Hermione se relevait. Elle le toisa d'un air écoeuré et lui balança un dernier coup de pied dans l'estomac, avant de disparaître vers son dortoir. Ronald se releva difficilement et prit la direction du sien.

oooOooo

Et voilà, il avait tout foiré comme à son habitude. Pourtant, il avait tout pour lui, un corps magnifique c'est bon nous avons compris !, une intelligence peu développée ok, mais il était un sportif accompli et cool. Que demander de plus ? Une tête bien remplie, de la thune, une belle voiture, une famille pépère et pas du tout envahissante, peut-être ? Bref, il avait TOUT pour lui !

Ron s'étendit sur son lit et se demanda un instant où était passé ses autres camarades de chambré. Bon, Harry était avec Ginny, occupés à jouer à la 'bête à deux dos' !... Grrrrr… Ensuite, il était de notoriété Gryffondorienne que Seamus et Dean s'éclataient ensemble dans Poudlard toutes les nuits ! Qu'y fabriquaient-ils ? Oh et bien ils s'étaient lancé le défi… Un peu fou !... de faire passionnément l'amour dans toutes les pièces du château… Ils étaient mal barrés, la semaine dernière, ils s'étaient fait choper par un Rusart horrifié, dans les cachots de l'école ! Pfu, quelle tristesse de ne pouvoir avoir un peu d'intimité de nos jours ! C'était réellement scandaleux d'obliger une bande de 'jeunes-en-proie-à-leurs-hormones' à se coucher à 22h et de prohiber les relations sexuelles… Quelle bande d'hypocrites, comme si les élèves ignorait que Dumby s'envoyait Bibine, Trelawney et consoeur tous les jeudis. Et que dire de Rogue qui séquestrait un élève tous les soirs pour lui faire subir les pires tortures Oh vas-y choisis nous ! S'il te plait Roguyyy !. Neville, quand à lui, faisait mumuse avec ses plantations… Un ami Moldu lui avait ramené de Jamaïque une variété fascinante et planante d'herbacée : La Ganja ! Bon, cette petite merveille était protégée 24h/24 par un Neville très inquiet de se voir priver de sa ration quotidienne d'hallucinations où il pouvait se faire ENFIN choisir par un Rogue en cuir Nous aussi, nous aussi, on veut !.

Epuisé après cette longue journée –Somme toute habituelle pour notre 'victime préférée number two' le premier étant Harry bien sûr !- Ron se glissa, nu, sous ses couvertures et il ne tarda pas s'endormir profondément… Pas si profondément que cela puisqu'il ouvrit ses yeux presque instantanément en sentant quelque chose sur sa cuisse… Une araignée ? Mômaaaan !... La chose remontait le long de sa cuisse puis vient se nicher au creux de son aine. Déglutissant péniblement, Ron-ron souleva délicatement le drap et aperçut une… main ?! Hein ?!

_ C'est à qui ça ? _ Bah vérifie, c'est peut-être la tienne !... Quel crétin ce type !

Ron se redressa et remarqua enfin qu'il n'était plus seul dans son dortoir. Eclairé par la pleine lune qui nimbait la pièce d'une faible lueur bleutée, le rouquin essaya de deviner qui était agenouillé prés de son lit, la bonne nouvelle étant que c'était une fille à en juger par la longue chevelure qu'il distinguait, ou alors c'était un travesti Oh, nous savons que tu ne dirais pas non, même à un homme !. Amstram gram, pique et pique et kolé gram, bourre et bourre et ratatam…

_ Je dis Lavande ! Oui, pourquoi pas, cette fille fait des trucs incroyables avec sa langue ! _ Tu m'étonnes, tu la connais bien celle-ci, hein 'tit chou !

La Personne-Non-Identifiée PNI ! Oui, ça va plus vite à écrire ! se pencha sur lui et lui fourra sa langue dans sa bouche… Super, une excitée comme moi pensa notre rouquin plus si désespéré que cela tout à coup !... Puis un corps chaud et vibrant s'allongea sur le sien en ayant au préalable viré le drap. Occupé à savourer la bouche de la PNI, Ron était conscient de deux choses : Elle portait encore ses fringues Si tu pouvais lui donner deux minutes, cela serait bien aimable ! et il sentait le désir monter en lui de plus en plus vite. Bon, très bien, Phase une, ok… Les papouilles, très peu pour lui !...

Phase deux amorcée : Il lui encercla la taille et la fit basculer sous lui d'un mouvement fluide du bassin. La PNI portait une courte chemise de nuit, que le rouquin s'empressa de remonter en caressant au passage le velours de cette peau lisse. Plus aucun doute ne subsista sur un potentiel homme lorsqu'il plaça sa main sur l'intimité de la jeune fille. Effleurant son mont de vénus, Ron remonta ses mains le long du ventre plat. Lui passant le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête, le préfet des Gryffondor Mince, c'est vrai, il est préfet ce type… C'est dingue ça, encore un truc que nous n'avons jamais compris, et oui, nous avons un point commun avec Hermione !, posa ensuite sa bouche vorace sur la poitrine plantureuse de son esclave du moment Oh, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est en dessous qu'elle est soumise… Pauv' tâche, va !. Un petit soupir de la part de la PNI lui fit relever la tête… C'est bon, elle est prête !… Hein ? Quoi ? Tu plaisantes là ?! Retirant la petite culotte de cette charmante enfant, il se prépara à la phase trois : La pénétration ! Plaçant son membre gonflé aux portes du temple féminin, il fut interrompu par une voix reconnaissable entres toutes… Soulignons également que le ton était plutôt agressif,

- _Oh… Tu te fous de moi ? T'as pas oublié un LEGER détail Monsieur-Je-Dégaine-Plus-Vite-Que-Tout-Le-Monde ? _

- _Hermione ? Mais… Mais… C'est toi ?_ Nan c'est Voldemort en personne… Mais quel débile profond…

_- Et qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Non, ne réponds pas à cette question, j'ai besoin de toute ma concentration pour faire ce pourquoi je suis là… Bon alors, et mes préliminaires ? Ils sont où mes préliminaires ?_ Tu penses vraiment qu'il va être capable de répondre à cette question ?

- _Et bien c'est-à-dire que vois-tu… Je ne sais pas trop quoi…_

- _Oh la ferme ! T'es vraiment le roi des boulets… Mais bon, tu as la chance d'avoir un beau petit cul… _Matérialiste, va !

Hermione se débarrassa du poids mort allongé sur elle et lui fit un superbe retourné acrobatique. Ron se retrouva bien vite sous une Hermione très en colère Non, cela s'appelle de la frustration pauvre mec !. Prenant son temps, sa meilleure amie le chevaucha puis lécha consciencieusement son torse imberbe. Toujours plus bas et de plus en plus langoureusement, la langue mutine taquina son membre dressé. Il poussa un soupir rauque en sentait la bouche fraîche de Hermione entourée sa virilité… _Ne pas craquer ! Tenir encore quelques minutes ! _… T'es vraiment nul mon pauvre vieux, m'enfin !. Il n'était pas contre tous ces trucs inutiles, mais d'un naturel fainéant, il n'aimait pas trop se fatiguer. Ainsi découvrir que son 'castor d'amour' lui procurait son fantasme numéro un sur sa liste de choses à effectuer avant de mourir heureux, Ronald décida de se laisser faire et de se détendre Ah parce que t'étais pas détendu là ?. Il se décida également à poser ses mains sur l'objet de sa vénération la plus absolue Ouais, c'est bon, ce n'est pas une poupée en porcelaine non plus… Tu sais beaucoup aiment être _légèrement_ bousculées. Caressant lentement les épaules de sa partenaire, il lui empoigna fermement les cheveux et la força à relever la tête dans sa direction.

Il captura sa bouche, tout en léchant délicatement les lèvres pulpeuses de son amie. Tandis que ses mains se posaient sur le postérieur ferme et rebondi de Hermione, Ron enroula sa langue autour de celle de la jeune fille. Malaxant les beaux fruits charnus de sa belle, le rouquin eut une folle envie de les croquer. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Il se redressa, emportant avec lui le corps souple et mince de la brunette, il la plaça sur le dos et lui embrassa doucement la nuque Bah dis donc, tu t'améliores le 'Roukmoutte'… Normal, là c'est Fred qui écrit. George est vraiment pourri au lit !... Quoi ?!. Il se mit au dessus d'elle et mordilla, lécha, embrassa chaque parcelle de peau de sa Dulcinée. Cependant, elle lui mit un violent coup de pied au menton lorsqu'il voulu lui mordiller la plante des pieds Normalement c'est très sympa pour qui n'est pas chatouilleux ! Du vécu Fred ?, mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, tant son degré d'excitation était élevé. Lui écartant doucement les jambes, ses doigts entamèrent une très légère caresse sur le pubis bouclé de sa belle. Elle ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration. Ronald sourit légèrement et continua sa lente exploration. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille et mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Ses doigts commençaient à être humides, preuve que la jeune fille aimait ses attentions. Il profita donc de son avantage certain en introduisant deux doigts en elle. Hermione dit d'une toute petite voix haletante, Mais ce n'est pas possible, elle peut vraiment pas la fermer deux minutes cette fille !

- _Continue, ne t'arrêtes pas !_ Attends là, c'est pour cette remarque pertinente et percutante que nous devons sauter deux lignes ?... A parce que c'est redevenu « nous » maintenant ?

Ronald sourit à nouveau puis la retourna face à lui. La prière murmurée de la demoiselle allait être exaucée, il bougea lentement les doigts qu'il maintenant toujours en elle. Il étouffa sous sa bouche les gémissements de la jeune fille et prit une des mains de Hermione, il l'aida à la guider vers la caresse suivante. Sa virilité érigée qui trahissait son excitation fut recouverte par la chaleur et la curiosité de la brunette. Elle imprima le même rythme que Ron faisait subir à sa propre intimité. Il accéléra la cadence et en profita pour glisser un doigt supplémentaire dans la moiteur féminine. Il sentait le plaisir et le désir s'accroître chez la délicieuse demoiselle, il n'en pouvait plus, il en bouillait d'impatience. Elle semblait prête à le prendre en elle. Il plaça sa virilité dressée aux portes du sanctuaire féminin et plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux noisette de son amie, tandis que d'une légère poussée et il s'introduisait en elle. Qu'elle était étroite ! Il poussa davantage pour se retirer aussitôt, elle n'était pas si prête que cela, il humecta ses doigts et les plaça sur l'intimité de la jeune fille, tout en embrassant, mordillant et suçotant son cou, Ronald prépara à nouveau et de façon approfondie, la jeune fille à le recevoir en elle. Mais le temps pressait et son désir était à son paroxysme, il voulait la posséder maintenant… Il empoigna les hanches de la Gryffondor, les soulevant légèrement et imprima une puissante et profonde poussée avec son bassin. Il fut en elle aussitôt, Ils poussèrent tous deux un petit cri de bien-être. Leur danse amoureuse dura un long moment Oui, et nous vous passons les détails, tout le monde connaît la suite à ce stade !. Toujours emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, ils finirent pas atteindre l'orgasme en même temps Et oui, c'est beau de rêver ! pour s'endormir comblés et ravis.

Ce fut sur le dos et seul que Ron-ron se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il chercha à tâtons le corps soyeux et parfait de Hermione, mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide. Les cheveux en pétard, notre tout nouveau 'sexe symbole' émergea lentement de son état comateux. Sa première pensée fut pour un petit déjeuner qui semblait être bien mérité… Bah oui, il s'était donné à fond, là !... Mais à la vue de son corps nu et des draps à peine froissés, il eut soudain un horrible doute, du genre,

_ Mais attends, j'ai rêvé ou quoi ? _ Comme si nous allions répondre à la question que tout le monde se pose à présent !

Sautant du lit, il inspecta son dortoir à la recherche du moindre petit indice qui pourrait lui démontrer que Hermione et lui avaient réellement copuler allègrement Copuler ? quel mot hideux, enlève ça Fred !... C'est mort, c'est mon tour et c'est MON paragraphe, casse-toi le clone !. Mais rien ! Impossible de prouver une quelconque réalité à ses prouesses de la nuit. Refaisant le coup de 'Je-Suis-Super-Dégouté-Et-Je-Sens-Que-Je-Vais-Passer-Mes-Nerfs-Sur-N'importe-Qui', Ronald Weasley alias le 'gars qui sert vraiment à rien' ; alias 'mais j'en ai marre d'être toujours sur la paille' ; alias 'l'éternel second' ; alias… Stop, pauvre petite chose, cessons de l'enfoncer… Il y arrive très bien tout seul, se vautra sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Il ne tarda pas à retomber dans un sommeil perturbé par d'étranges visions concupiscentes, tout en laissant échapper un dernier mot,

- _Merde…_ Et oui, cela résume bien ta situation dans son ensemble !

oooOooo

Quelques jours plus tard, un elfe de maison vint faire un peu de rangement dans cette chambre puante et désordonnée. Ce fut en balayant sous l'un des lits, qu'il trouva une chose étrange. C'était un bout de tissu blanc où était dessiné une tête de panda, clignant l'un de ses yeux, l'animal envoyait ainsi un regard coquin et malicieux au gnome intrigué. Retournant l'étoffe entre ses doigts, l'elfe se dit que ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un vêtement, il le huma et trouva l'odeur intéressante. Se promettant d'éclaircir cette énigme, il le plaça sur sa tête et continua son ménage en pestant contre ces 'saloperies de sales morveux, incapables de tenir un endroit propre'… Ce qu'il ignorait cependant, c'est que la culotte de Hermione Granger venait de le libérer de son esclavage ancestral…

Une personne venait d'assister à toute la scène, regardant par l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle jubila à la vue de l'elfe se coiffer du vêtement. S'éloignant du dortoir des garçons, la silhouette se faufila hors de la maison des Gryffondor. Arrivée dans les couloirs, la jeune fille poussa un véritable cri de triomphe,

- _YES ! Et encore un de délivrer… Bon, après les elfes affectés au Gryffondor au tour de ceux de Serpentard maintenant !_ Hein ? Quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris le trip là !... S'cusez Fred, il n'a pas l'esprit vif…

Hermione Granger s'éloigna tranquillement et se prépara à une nouvelle journée magnifique pour son intelligence-supérieure-de-tout-Poudlard-réuni, tout en se disant que –pour une fois- Ron avait servi à quelque chose…


End file.
